


Emerald

by unsettled



Category: Wicked - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - Schwarz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks as though it can't be real, like if she touched it it would smear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aruna_sharat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aruna_sharat).



> Postcard fic for aruna_sharat.

She hates to admit it; it's so very, very out of style and downright gaudy, but Galinda has a fascination with the lurid green of Elphaba's skin. It's so … lush. It looks as though it can't be real, like if she touched it it would smear, that she'd bring her hands back covered in dark, rich, _emerald_ green.

She's every so slightly disturbed by the thought that she wouldn't mind.

As it turns out, Ephie's skin feels like nothing but skin – soft, sensual, feminine skin – but still, skin. This is hardly a disappointment, because she's too busy being distracted by all the things the owner of that skin is doing to her, all the places it is brushing her own.


End file.
